


I didn't know.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John's an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean finds Sam's letter from Stanford when he ask Sam about it. Sam thinks his talking about something else and Dean gets a surprise.Sam is only underage in the first chapter. He is 18 in the second chapter so there is no smut written until Sam is 18.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting at the table looking at Sam's acceptance letter from Stanford. He found in it Sam's stuff when he was looking for one of his shirts. He could have cried when he saw it. Him and Sam had just started their relationship together and he was already going to lose him. Sam walked into the motel and Dean looked up at from the latter. 

“When were you going to tell me?” 

Sam looked up at Dean nervously. “I just found out.” He felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “I'm sorry Dee, I didn't mean for it to happen.” 

“Sammy, what the hell are you talking about?” Dean looked at his baby brother confused as hell.

“I didn't know I was carrier.” He sobbed out. 

Dean almost knocked over the chair getting out of it to get to Sam. “Sammy, are you pregnant?” He pulled his baby brother into a hug. 

“Yes, I just found. I've been feeling sick for awhile and in health class the other day, they were talking about male carriers so I put two and two together. Yesterday after school I went to the store and stole a test. I took it while you were out getting dinner and it came out positive. So today after lunch I left school early and went to a free clinic and they told me that I was pregnant. They said I'm 2 months a long” He looked Dean with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Dean wiped the tears with his thrums. “Are you still going to go to Stanford?” He looked at Sam worried. 

“No I decided not to go when we started our relationship but Dean I have to leave because you know when dad founds out about our baby, he'll try and make me get rid of it.” Sam put his hand protectively on his still flat abdomen. 

“No one will hurt our baby Sammy. We're leaving tonight before dad gets back tomorrow. We're going to Bobby's.” He hugged Sam closely again. 

“I'm so scared.” He cried into Dean's neck. 

“I know baby boy, but we can get do this. I'll get a job, you can go back to school because you only have about a month left and you can still go to college if you too. I love you Sam so much and I promise it will be okay.” He kissed Sam temple. 

“I love you too, Dee.” He cupped Dean's face and he kissed him sweetly. 

Dean kissed Sam back, he deepened the kiss with the younger the man. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Sam. “Do you have everything packed?”

“Yeah I packed my stuff this morning.” Sam said. 

“We need to get going baby boy. It's only going to take about 3 hours to get to Bobby's.” He picked up their bags and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. He placed his on the Sam's still flat abdomen. “Oh gods Sammy we're having a baby.” He whispered. 

“Yeah Dee, we're having a baby.” Sam had tears in eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“For what baby boy?” 

“For keeping us safe from dad.” He said quietly.

“Sammy. I would do anything for you.” He smiled a his baby brother. 

*****

Sam slept the whole way to Bobby's house. They didn't even stop to eat because they just wanted to get away from their dad as fast they could. They pulled up to Bobby's house. 

“We're here.” Dean said gently. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and held onto him tightly. He felt close to tears because he was so scared about having a baby at 17 and having their dad found about their baby. “I'm really nervous Dee.” He whispered. 

“I know baby boy so am I but I promise that everything will be okay. I'll tell Bobby about the baby so you don't have too.” He kissed Sam's temple. “We should get there and talk to him.”

Sam and Dean got out of the car and got their bags. Sam held on to the back of Dean's jacket as they walked to Bobby's house. They knocked on the door and waited for Bobby to answer the door. The older man answered the door a few moments later. 

“Dean, Sam what are you two doing here with out John?” He looked too Winchester brothers. They looked nervous and scared. “How about you get in here so we have dinner and talk.” 

Bobby noticed that Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist protectively and laid his hand on Sam's middle. They walked into the kitchen. Sam and Dean sat at the table together while Bobby started to cook. 

“So do one of you wanna tell me what the hell's going on?” 

“I'm pregnant.” Sam blurted out. 

Dean looked at shocked that he just said that to Bobby. Bobby slowly turned and looked at Sam. He saw the tears starting to fall. 

“Did you say you're pregnant?” He asked softly. 

“Yes but please don't call dad and tell him. I'm begging you not too.” Sam felt himself starting to have panic attack. 

Dean looked at his baby brother knowing that he was having an attack. He gently turned Sam to look at him. “Baby relax and breathe okay. I'm sure Bobby won't say anything. Our baby is going to be safe no one and mean no one is going to take him away from us.” He pulled Sam into hug. He felt the young man relax into his touch. 

“How do you know it's boy?” He asked with a small smile. 

“I just do. Are you feeling better?” Dean pulled away from Sam a little to look at him. 

“Yeah I am.” He smiled at older brother and placed their hands together on his middle. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Sammy.” 

Bobby just sat there and watched everything unfold. He could tell that the boys were so in love with each other. He cleared his throat. “So I'm guessing that Dean is the dad?” 

“Yeah he is.” Sam couldn't look at Bobby with out crying. He put his head into the crook of Dean's neck. 

“Hey kiddo I'm not mad. Hell I'm not even surprised. I've seen the way you two look at each other.” He said with a smile. 

They ate dinner and talked more about what the plans were for the boys and their baby. Once they were done they helped Bobby clean up the kitchen. 

*****

Sam and Dean went upstairs to their room. They stripped down their boxers and laid down together. Dean put his hand on Sam's belly and rubbed circles on it. 

“I still can't believe we're having a baby.” Dean had with tears in eyes. 

“Are you crying?” 

“No. Shut up.” Dean laughed quietly. 

“Whatever you say Jerk.” 

“Whatever bitch.” Dean said while he pulled Sam close to him. He kissed Sam sweetly before they fall asleep cuddled closely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam graduations from high school. Sam and Dean feel the baby move for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama is this chapter.

Sam was now 4 months a long. Him and the baby were healthy. Sam was looking at himself in mirror, he smiled as he run his hand down the swell of his belly. He felt Dean wrap his arms around him. Sam relaxed into his brother's hold, he turned around and hugged him. 

“Can I wear one your shirts today?”

Dean knew something was wrong the moment he asked for his shirt. When Sam was younger and scared, he would wear one Dean's shirts or hoodies. “Yeah sure. Are you okay, baby boy?” He asked getting a shirt for Sam, he handed him his shirt.

“Yeah. I just been having a lot of morning sickness lately.” He tried to give Dean a smile while putting on the shirt.

“What's wrong sweetie?” Dean pulled Sam to the bed and sat down.

“I..I saw dad yesterday.” He buried his face into Dean's neck.

Dean felt his boyfriend tense up a lot. He pulled the young man onto his lap and held him closely. “Hey Sammy you need to relax a little okay. It’s not good for the baby.” Dean gently rubbed Sam’s back. “We should tell Uncle Bobby that you saw dad.” 

*****

They walked downstairs to talk too Bobby. He was sitting in the study doing research. He looked up to see Sam looking nervous. 

“You okay Sam?” He asked looking concerned. 

“I saw dad yesterday.” He felt Dean pull him close to him. 

“Are you sure it was him?” 

“Yeah. I am. I saw his truck then I saw him walking into the gas station a crossed the street from the school. I’m scared his going to show up here.” He could feel the tears in his eyes. 

“If he does we won't let anything happen. I promise.” Dean gently hugged Sam close to him. 

“Can I just stay home today?” 

“Sam it's your last day and tonight is graduation.” Bobby said softly. 

“I'll go to graduation but not to school. I only have been there from like noon to 2 anyways.” 

“Okay that's fine. You can have day off Dean.” The older man said. 

“Thanks Uncle Bobby.” 

*****

The boys went upstairs to lay back down. Dean wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Dean felt the wetness on his shirt from Sam crying. 

“Sammy, sweetheart no one and I mean no one will hurt you or our baby. I'll protect you with everything I have like I always have and always will.” Dean gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. 

“Dean can I ask you something?” 

“Of course sweetheart anything.” The older man smiled at his brother. 

“Are you happy about the baby?” 

“Yeah I mean, I'm scared as hell but I am really happy. I can give you that normal life you've always wanted baby boy.” Dean felt his eyes getting hot from the tears. 

“I'm scared too but I know that we'll be good parents to our little peanut.” 

“I know we will be too. Do you wanna watch movie?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah I would like that.” He smiled at Dean. 

Dean got up and put a movie. He laid back down on the bed with Sam. They cuddled together closely. They must have fallen asleep because next thing they knew Bobby was knocking on the door telling them that dinner was ready. 

*****

They got up together and walked down to the kitchen for dinner. Once they were done, they went back up to the their room get ready. Dean showered first then Sam. Dean went downstairs to wait for Sammy. Sam walked into the room and Dean smiled at him. 

“You look really nice, Sammy.” Dean kissed Sam's temple gently. 

Sam was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black boots. 

“Thanks” He felt his face get hot. 

“You boys ready to go?” Bobby asked. 

“Yup.” Sam said. 

*****

Sam and Dean met Bobby at the high school. They got out of the car and looked around looking for John's truck. Sam sucked in his breathe when he saw it. 

“Dee, his truck is here.” He held back the tears. 

“Hey baby boy it's okay. He won't hurt you.” He whispered. 

They walked into the school the together holding hands. Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held him closely. 

“I guess I should take my seat. We love you.” Sam hugged his brother closely. 

“I love you both too.” He whispered. 

*****

Sam sat down and put his hand over his middle. He turned around and smiled at Dean. The older Winchester gave a smile and wink. He turned back around to watch the ceremony. They started calling out names. Sam was going to be one of the last ones to be called. 

“Samuel Winchester.” Principal called out. 

Sam got up went on stage and got his diploma. He could hear Dean and Bobby cheering for him. He smiled at them and sat back down in his seat. Once they were done, Dean and Bobby made their way to Sam fast as they could. 

Dean hugged Sam close to him. “I'm so proud of you baby boy.” 

“Thanks. I'm glad that high school is finally over and we can start a new chapter of our life together.”

*****

They all walked to the their cars together. Sam felt Dean pull him behind him. He looked up and saw John standing by their car. 

“Sammy, it's okay baby remember what I said.” 

“I know.” He whispered back.

Dean wrapped his arm protectively around Sam's waist and kept Sam close to him. Bobby stood on the other side of Sam. 

“John.” Bobby said coldly. 

“I was wondering what my son's are doing at your place.” 

“Why did it you take you month to try and find us?” Dean asked tensely.

“I was busy. Why the hell are you holding on to brother like his your boyfriend?” 

Dean felt Sam jump a little. “What's wrong Sam?” 

“The baby moved. I felt the baby move Dee.” He took Dean's hand and put it on the swell not caring who was there at that point. 

Dean felt the baby move under his hand. “Holy shit that was so cool.” He smiled at his baby brother brightly. 

“What the hell are you two talking about it?” 

Dean could see that John was getting mad. Sam moved closer to Dean and Bobby moved between them and John. 

“Sam's having a baby.” The older man said. 

“Sam is that true, are you having a baby?” John asked. 

“Yes sir.” He answered back quietly.

“Dean are you the father? How could do this to him, I told you take care of him not fuck him and him knocked up.” 

“Yeah I am. Just let us live in peace dad. We don't want any trouble. I love Sam so much more than my own life. I just wanna be happy with him and our baby.” Dean said while looking at John like he dared him so say something else. 

“It's your fault anyways, you raised them not to trust anyone but each other. What the hell did you think was going to happen between them? Just let them be happy with each other.” Bobby was trying to keep calm for Sam but it was hard. 

“I'll just go and leave you two a lone.” 

Sam moved away from his brother and walked to their dad. He gently touched his arm. “If you ever change your mind about us or you ever wanna met your grandbaby someday, just call Bobby. We love you dad and nothing will ever change that.” 

Sam moved back to his brother as they watched their dad walk away. Sam broke down into a sob, Dean pulled his baby brother closely to his chest. 

“Sammy, that was really sweet of you.” Dean said into Sam's hair. 

“Well it's true Dee. He's our dad and we both love him even if he never accept us or our baby.” 

“You've grown up so much Sam.” Bobby said proudly. 

“Well you kinda have too when you're having a baby.” He smiled and rubbed his middle. 

“Let's head home baby boy.” He took Sam's hand. 

They got in their cars and headed back to Bobby so they could have dinner together as a family and hang out the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out if they're having Zoey or Jackson.  
> There's smut in this chapter :)

Sam woke up and rolled over to cuddle closely to Dean. They had to be at the doctors later but they had sometime to themselves before they had to get ready. 

Sam kissed down his older brother's jaw and chest. Dean opened his eyes looked down at Sam and smiled. He gently touched the younger man's hair. 

“Mornin' baby boy.”

Sam crawled back up his brother's body and kissed him sweetly. “I want you Dee, I wanna ride you until we both can't think straight.” He whispered. 

Dean moaned. “Then ride me baby boy.” He cupped Sam's face and kissed him with heat. 

Sam grabbed the lube from nightstand. Dean sat up and undressed them quickly. Sam got on top of Dean. The older man put some lube on his finger and slid it into Sam's hole. The youngest Winchester moaned softly. Dean slid a second into the tight hole he started to scissor his fingers.

“Dee, that feels so good.” He moan.

“You moan so sweetly, baby.” He whispered into Sam's ear as he added another finger. 

“I'm ready Dee. I need to feel you in me.” 

Dean helped Sam slowly slid down his hard dick. They both moaned with Sam bottomed out. The younger man started to move his hip a little. Sam started to bounced up and down on Dean's dick. 

Dean put his hand's on Sam's swell. “I can't believe I fucked a baby into you.”

Sam moaned at what Dean said. He started to roll his hips between bouncing up and down. 

“You like when I talk dirty to you. I love when you moan like slut.” 

“Oh gods Dean. You feel so good in me, you feel so big in my tight hole.” He moaned.

“Are you close Sammy. I wanna come with you.” Dean started to thrust up harder in the tight hole. 

“So close Dee.” He moaned as Dean hit his sweet spot. 

Dean took a hold of Sam's cock and started to move is his hand up and down it. Sam moaned his brothers name as he came. Dean felt the tightness around his cock. Dean came moaning Sam's name. The younger man slowly pulled off of his brother and laid down beside him. Dean got a tee shirt and gently cleaned them off. 

*****

“My appointment is at 11. Do you think we could go get breakfast first?” 

“If you want to go out to breakfast first then we have to get up and ready for the day.” He smiled at his baby boy. 

Sam sat up on the bed. “I'm getting so fat.” 

“No you aren't Sammy. You're 6 months pregnant with our baby and you're beautiful no matter what.”

Sam smiled at his brother. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He cupped the young man's face and kissed him gently. 

Sam showered first than Dean. Sam was sitting on the couch reading when Dean come downstairs. Sam felt the baby kick, he rubbed circles on the swell. Dean held Sam's hand as they walked to the car. 

*****

They started to drive to the diner in town. Dean held Sam's hand the whole time. Sam looked over a Dean and smiled. 

“Dean do you think dad will ever come around?” 

“I don't know baby boy.” He squeezed Sam's hand gently. 

“At least we have Uncle Bobby.” 

“Yeah and we both know that he will love our baby like it's his own.” 

“He told me last night that once we know what we're having he'll start getting clothes and stuff.” Sam smiled. 

Once they were at the diner, they sat in back where no one could hear them talking. They ordered their food. Dean could tell that Sam was a little worried about something. 

“Hey baby boy. What's wrong?” He gently touched his Sam's hand.

“Nothing's wrong. I just hope that baby will let us see if it's a boy or girl today.” He rubbed the swell a little. 

The waitress brought them their food. They talked while they ate their breakfast. Dean paid for the food. 

*****

They finally made it to the doctor's office. They walked in holding the hands. They went to the window and signed in. They sat in the waiting room. 

“I have a name picked for if the baby is a girl.” Sam looked at Dean nervously. 

“What it is?” 

“Zoey Ann Winchester.” 

“I love it. I kinda have named picked if it's a boy.” He smiled at his younger brother. 

“Do tell.” Sam smiled. 

“I was thinking Jackson Reid Winchester.” 

“I really like it a lot.” Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. 

*****

The nurse called them back to the exam room. She weight him and check his blood pressure. She told that Doctor would be shortly. 

“The baby is kicking a lot.” Sam rubbed the swell. 

Dean put his hand on top of Sam's smiled. “I still can't believe we're having a baby.” 

“I know it's crazy but I'm happy with how life is going.” Sam smile at Dean. 

“Me too Sammy. I wouldn't want any other way.” 

*****

There was a knock on the door. The doctor walked into the room and smiled at the boys. 

“How are you feeling today Sam?” Dr. Lynn asked. 

“I'm feeling pretty good. No more morning sickness or anything like that.” He smiled. 

“That's good. How about we check out the baby then hopefully we'll be tell you boys the sex.” She measured too see how big the baby is. “Well everything seems to be going good with the baby. How about you lift your shirt so we can hear the heart beat, you're still due on October 17th but you could over you're due date a little. You boys ready to find out the sex of the baby?” 

“Yeah we're ready.” Sam said with smile.

Sam pulled his shirts up and rolled his jeans below the swell. The doctor put the gel on Sam's belly, she put the wand on it. Dean looked at Sam and smiled when they heard the heart beat. 

“The heart beat is nice and strong like it should be.” Dr. Lynn said with smile. “Are you boys ready to know if you're having a boy or girl?” 

“Yup.” Sam said with bright smile. 

She ran the wand over the spot where the baby was. “Well it looks like, you boys are having a little boy.” 

Sam felt the tears falling down his cheeks. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead. 

“Wow Sammy. We're having a little boy.” 

“Yeah. We're have a baby boy.”

“I want you back in month for another check up, until than just keep doing what your doing.” She wiped the gel off of Sam's middle. 

Sam pulled his jeans back up where they belong and pulled his shirt down. Dean helped his boyfriend sit up. 

“I'll see you boys in a month.” 

“See you then Dr. Lynn.” Sam smiled at her. 

*****

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as they walked out to the car. He opened the door for Sam and then shut it. He walked over to his side of the car and got in to head back to Bobby's. 

“Sammy, I got a new job at the car shop in town. It's really good hours, it's full time and it's like 9 to 5.” 

“So you'll be home in evenings?” Sam asked softly. 

“Yeah sweetheart.” 

Sam smiled at his older brother sweetly as moved closer to Dean. He laid his head on his shoulder. “Baby Jackson is really active today.”

They pulled into the drive way. Dean parked the car, he leaned over to Sam and kissed him sweetly. 

“I still can't believe we're having baby.” Dean said softly. 

“I know right but trust me we're having a baby. I feel it every time, he kicks.” Sam laughed. 

Dean just smiled at Sam. He rubbed his boyfriend's belly. “Hey there little guy. You need to give your mama a break.” 

“Dean Micheal Winchester don't you ever call me mama again.” He said with small laugh. 

“Okay mama.” He laughed. 

“Dean come on don't call me that.” Sam smiled. 

“What do you wanna be called then baby boy?” 

“Well you can be called daddy and I was thinking I'll like to be called papa. It's french for dad.” 

*****

They walked into the house together. They saw Bobby in study doing research. The older man looked up the two boys. 

“Any news?” He asked with smile. 

“Well we picked out names. Zoey Ann for girl and Jackson Reid for a boy.”

“Well do we have a Zoey or Jackson?” 

“We're having a Jackson Reid Winchester.” Dean smiled at the older man.

“You're having a boy?” 

“Yeah we are.” 

Bobby got up and hugged both of the boys. “I'll start getting things for him.” 

“You don't have too Uncle Bobby.” Sam said. 

“No, I don't have too, but I want too.” He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a surprises for Sam.

Sam woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. He reached over to wake Dean up but he wasn't there. He slowly got up out of bed. Sam felt huge at this point he was 8 months a long. He walked to the bathroom and did his business and washed his hands. He walked down the kitchen to see Dean making them breakfast while singing. 

“Mornin' Dee.” He laughed when he saw Dean jump a little. 

“That wasn't funny. You actually scared me a little.” He walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him gently. “So baby boy. I may or may not have a little surprised for you.” He smiled softly at Sam. 

“You know I hate surprises right?” He asked. 

“Yes but you'll like this one I promise. Let's eat first than you get ready.” 

Dean put the food on the table for them. He poured Sam OJ and himself coffee. He sat at the table with is baby boy brother as they ate together. Once they were done Dean told Sam to go ready while he cleaned up the kitchen. 

*****

Sam took a quick shower and got dressed. He went back down to the kitchen where Dean was finishing up the dishes. 

“You ready to go Sammy?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yup. I'm ready.” He took Dean's hand. 

They walked to the car together. Once they started to drive Dean turned on music. They talked while they drove. Sam looked out the window trying to figure out where they were going. 

“Dean where are you taking me?” He asked a little confused. 

“Just a few more minutes Sammy. Just trust me please.” He smiled at the young man. 

*****

Sam kept looking out the window. He saw them pull up to small house. Sam turned and looked at his older brother a little confused. 

“Dean?” 

“Yes Sammy?” He questioned back. 

“You want to tell me why we're at a random house?” 

“Why yes I do but first let's get out of the car.” He smiled. 

They got out the car together. They walked to the stairs onto the porch to the front door. Dean handed Sam a key. 

“Unlock it the door.” He whispered into his boyfriend ear. 

Sam unlocked the door to house. They stepped into the house together. Sam looked around, he saw livingroom, to the left was the kitchen there was a window that looked out to the back yard. There was area between the two room for a table. There was mud type room that had a door to get out to the back yard. There was place for a washer and dyer in it. There was also a half bathroom down there. 

“Dean this place is beautiful.” He smiled. 

“And it's all of ours. I bought last month for pretty damn cheap. It just needed a little work but Bobby and me fixed it up.” 

He took Sam's hand and lead him upstairs. They walked down the hall, to the right was their bedroom. Next to it was the bathroom. A crossed the hall there were two bedrooms. 

“One of them can be the nursery. The other can like a office or guest room.” He smiled at Sam. 

“I love it Dean. It's perfect for our family.” 

“I'm glad you like baby boy. Uncle Bobby is going to meet us in town to help us stuff for the house so we can put it together and move today. I mean we don't have a lot at Bobby's to move so it shouldn't take to long. One more thing Sammy.” Dean handed him another key. “Bobby fixed up a car for you because you're being going college and you'll need a way to get around too.” 

“I get a car and we have a home all of own.” He hugged his brother close to him. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too baby boy.” He cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. 

They walked back downstairs. Dean locked up the before going to the car. Sam couldn't stop smiling about having a place of their own. Dean looked over at his baby brother and smiled. 

*****

They drove to the store to meet Bobby. They parked next to Bobby's truck. Dean got out the first and went over to Sam's side of the car. He opened the door for his boyfriend. Bobby just smiled at the boys. 

“Hey guys. You ready to get what you need?” The older man asked. 

“Yup we are. Thanks for helping us Uncle Bobby.” Dean said quietly.

“Hey it's not a problem. I understand that you all need your own place before Jackson gets here.” He smile. “You ready to pick stuff out Sam?” 

“Yeah I am.” He smiled. 

They walked into the furniture store. They found everything they needed furniture wise. They gave the delivery people the address for their house. After that they went to the Walmart to get everything else. 

“We're going to drop off the stuff at the house than we're going to go to Bobby's get your car and the rest of our stuff.” Dean smiled at the younger man. 

“I'll take the stuff to your place and stay there to help when delivery guys get there.” 

“Okay thanks Uncle Bobby.” 

*****

Sam and Dean got into the car and starting driving to Bobby's. Sam looked at Dean and smiled as he felt their baby boy kick. He rubbed circles on his middle. 

“Is Jackson's kicking again?” 

“Yeah it's starting to get a little uncomfortable but it's okay.” 

They pulled into Bobby's driveway. Dean parked the car. He leaned over to Sam's belly. He touched it gently. 

“Hey there little guy, how about you give papa a break.” He kissed Sam's belly.

Sam almost cried at the sweet scene before him. He gently touched Dean's hair. “I love you so much Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you so much too Samuel Winchester.” He leaned up and kissed his baby brother sweetly. “We should get in there and pack our stuff. We need to take the babies stuff with us too.” He smiled. 

“Dean we don't have crib for the baby yet.” 

“Hey I have it handled okay.” He cupped Sam's face.

“Okay Dee.” He smiled softly. 

They got out the of the car and went into the house. They started to pack their stuff. Sam packed the baby stuff. Dean carried it down to the car. They both packed their clothes and put into their cars. Dean got into his car and waited for Sam to pull out of the drive away. Sam fallowed Dean back their house. 

*****

They got to their house. Bobby walked out and meet them. The older man smiled at the oldest Winchester. 

“Come with me.” Dean took Sam's hand and smiled. 

They walked upstairs to the baby's bedroom. Dean opened the door and moved out of Sam's way. Sam felt the tears when he saw that it had been painted light green color and there was crib put together in the middle of the room waiting to move too where he wanted it. 

“Dee.” He turned around and hugged his brother. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome baby boy.” He smiled at the younger man. 

*****

They heard Bobby calling them down because all of their stuff was there. They walked downstairs into the livingroom. The guys started to moving the all of their into the house. They got the livingroom and dining area put together first. Then they took their bedroom stuff up to the room and it put together. Once the other guys left, Dean and Bobby got everything out of the cars. Bobby had already put the food away for the boys while they were getting their stuff at his house. 

*****

Bobby left once all the big stuff was put where they wanted it. Sam put away the kitchen stuff while Dean put their bedroom together for them. 

“Hey Sammy, do you wanna get take out or do you want me to make dinner?” 

“How about take out tonight than tomorrow night we make dinner.” He smiled. 

Dean called for the take out and went back into the livingroom and sat on the couch with Sam. The younger Winchester curled into his brother's side. 

“Dee. I know that we left hunting but did you and Bobby put up sigils to keep us and the baby safe?” 

“Yeah baby boy we painted them before we painted over them. I promise it will work. Bobby said it would.” He said with smile. 

“I can't believe our baby will be here soon.” Sam took Dean's hand and put on the swell of his belly where the Jackson was kicking. 

“When do you think you got pregnant?” 

“On your birthday.” Sam smiled. 

“So I got you pregnant on my birthday.” He smirk. 

“Yeah Dean.” Sam laughed. 

They heard a knock on the door. Dean got up and went to the door. He paid the guy and brought the food into the livingroom so they could eat. They sat on the couch together, eating and watching a movie together. Once they were done eating, Dean cleaned up the livingroom. 

*****

“Hey baby boy time for bed. It's been a long day and night.” 

Sam took Dean's hand as they walked up the their bedroom. Sam changed into pajama pants and a tee and laid down on their bed. Dean went and took shower, he came back into the room and changed into pajama pants. Dean laid down beside his boyfriend. Sam laid his head on Dean's chest. He felt his brother kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you.” Dean said softly. 

“I love you too Dee. I still can't believe that we're having a baby and we have our own home. Dean I don't ever remember having home.” 

“I know baby boy, I know. I'm glad that I was able to get us a home.” He smiled against Sam's head.

He could feel Sam's breathing evening out more. He knew that his brother was asleep. Dean felt himself relaxing more as he fell asleep next to Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Reid Winchester is born! :) There is so much fluff in this chapter.

Sam got up out of bed to go the bathroom. He was walked into the bathroom he felt pain and then a water running down his legs. He yelled for Dean. The older Winchester came running out of the room and into the bathroom. 

“Dean, my water just broke.” 

Dean got towel and cleaned up the mess quickly. He helped Sam back into the room and helped him change into a new pair of sweats. Dean got theirs bag. He helped his younger brother down to the car. 

“How long has been have been feeling this way?” He asked softly. 

“Since yesterday afternoon.” He whispered. 

“Sammy why didn't you tell me before?” 

“Because you had to go work and they weren't that bad. They just have been getting more intense through out the day.”

Dean took Sam's hand and held it gently. “I know it's scary but it's going to be okay. I promise.” 

“I know.” 

“Good baby boy.” He said softly. 

Sam just smiled at his older brother. He was amazed that Dean could make him feel better about stuff. He took deep breathe and blow it out when the next contraction came. He squeezed Dean's hand a little also. 

*****

They finally made it to the hospital. They took Sam up the the delivery room. They him all hooked up and ready to have the baby. Doctor Lynn came into the room and told Sam that he should be ready to push in about an hour or so. 

“Are you ready for Jackson to be here?” The youngest Winchester asked. 

“Yeah I am.” Dean smiled. 

Dean could see Sam tensing up when he would have a contraction. Dean gently sat on the bed next to Sam. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair to help him relax. Sam laid on his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Thanks.” 

“You're welcome baby boy.”

***** 

It was about 45 minutes later when Sam told Dean and the nurse that he felt like he was ready to push. The nurse went and got Dr. Lynn. Dean got out of the bed and sat on the chair next to Sam. He took Sam's hand and held it.

“Dee I'm scared.” He felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. 

Dean wiped the tears off of his baby brother's face. “I know Sammy but it will be over soon and we'll have Jackson here.” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead. “You got this baby boy.” He smiled.

***** 

Dr. Lynn came into the room and smiled at the young man. “You ready to have the baby Sam?” 

“Yeah I'm more than ready to push.” 

“Okay well Sam you can start pushing.” She said. 

Sam held on to Dean's hand tight. He pushed a little then stop. He took another breath and push again. 

“Sam you're doing well. The baby is starting crown.” She said. 

“You're doing good baby boy.” Dean said softly. 

“It hurts.” Sam whispered to his big brother. 

“I know sweetheart but it's almost over.” He said gently. 

“Sam you just have to do one big push and he'll be here.” Dr. Lynn said Gently. 

Sam took a deep breath and push with everything he had. They heard a loud cry. Dean cut the cord. The nurse took Jackson and cleaned him up. The doctor got Sam all checked and cleaned up also. 

*****

They moved Sam to a normal room. The nurse showed Sam and Dean how to make the bottle and how to feed to the baby. She left them to have family time together. 

“Look at him Dean. He is just perfect.” Sam smiled down at their baby boy. 

Jackson had Sam's dark hair, eye shape, nose and his cheek bones. He had Dean's green eyes, freckles acrossed his face, chin and lips. He weight 8 lbs and was 22 inches long. 

“Shit we forgot to call Uncle Bobby.” 

“I'll call him in the morning. Now let me hold our baby.” Dean smiled.

“Only if you sit on the bed with me.” The younger man smiled. 

“Are you holding our baby hostage?” Dean gave a small laugh. 

“Yes I am until you get your ass in this bed with me so I can cuddle with me family.” Sam gave Dean a tired smile. 

Dean sat down on the bed with his boyfriend and son. Sam gently handed Jackson to Dean. Dean could feel the tears falling down his cheeks as look down at their baby boy. 

“I can't believe we made him.” The older Winchester smiled down at Jackson. 

Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was starting to fall asleep. Dean gently got out of the bed and sat on the chair with Jackson in his arms. 

“So little guy I'm your daddy and papa is over there sleeping. Your papa was brave to have you, you see he is only 18 and he didn't have to keep you but he did. I've loved papa for years and I never thought I was have this life with anyone but I guess life had other plans for me. I couldn't be happier with my life. I can't wait for you to meet your granddad Bobby, he is going to be head over hills in love you with you like rest of us. I love you and your papa so much.” He looked down at his sleeping son. 

He put Jackson back into the little baby bed between him and Sam's bed. Dean leaned the chair and covered himself up with the blanket that the nurse gave him earlier. 

*****

Dean woke up to hearing Jackson crying. He looked over at Sam who was awake and holding their baby boy. He smiled softly at them. 

“Do you want me to get the bottle ready for you Sammy?” The older Winchester asked. 

“Could you please?” 

“Of course baby boy.” Dean got up and got the bottle ready for Jackson. He handed it to Sam with smile. “I'm going to head home to shower, change and grab something to eat. I'll call Uncle Bobby too while I'm there.” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam sweetly. “I love you so much Sam and you're amazing.” He leaned down and kissed Jackson's head. “I love you too Jack.” 

“We love you too Dee.” He smiled at the older man. 

*****

Sam started to feed Jackson. The Dr. Lynn knocked on the door she was there check Sam and Jackson. Everything was going good with both of them. They brought Sam his breakfast. He laid Jackson back in the baby bed. Once he was done he picked up Jackson again and held him close to his chest. Sam didn't know how long he had been sitting there holding Jackson.

“So I heard your daddy talking to you a little last night. Your daddy is the brave one. He got me away from John. John is our dad and I know he wouldn't have wanted to me to have you little one but I knew I couldn't let him take you away from me. I know that your daddy will be a better parent than John. I would know because he helped raised me. I love your daddy so much that hurts sometimes. All I've ever wanted was to normal life with the person I love and I get have that now plus so much more because of you cutie pie.” Sam smiled down at their son. 

He didn't hear Dean and Bobby coming into the room. Dean cleared his throat trying to hold back the the tears. Sam looked up at his older brother and smiled. The two older man walked to Sam's bed. Dean gently took Jackson and handed to him to Bobby. 

“Bobby meet your grandson Jackson Reid Winchester.” 

“My grandson?” He asked tear eyed. 

“Yes Uncle Bobby your grandson because you're his granddad.” Sam said with a smile. 

Sam sat on the bed watching his little family. He couldn't have been happier having two of the best men he has ever known in Jackson's life. Dean sat down on the bed and kissed Sam's temple. He couldn't have been more in love in that point with Sam or Jackson. They both knew it was going to be bumpy ride but they were ready for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Sam has a surprised for his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I loved writing :D

2 years of college, a nursing degree and 3 year old later life was going good for the Winchester boys. It was Christmas day, the tree was up, gift were wrapped. They were all sitting in the livingroom together watching Jackson open his gifts. Dean smiled at his brother and pulled him closeer to him. 

“You feeling okay Sam?” 

“I'm okay sweetie.” He smiled at the older Winchester. 

*****

Sam got up and got his gifts for Dean and Bobby. He had a surprise for them both. He handed the two man the gifts. He bit his bottom lip nervously. Dean opened the gift, he pulled out the frame that had an ultrasound picture in it. He looked at it then looked up at Sam. Sam smiled brightly at his brother. 

“Sammy?” 

“Yeah.” He said with tears in eyes. 

Dean got up and pulled Sam into a hug. “Oh my gods. Sammy we're having another baby?” 

“Yes we're having another baby.” Sam felt the tears. 

Sam pulled away from Dean. He looked at Bobby and smile. The older man got up and hugged Sam. 

“So I get another grandbaby?” 

“Yup.” He smiled.

Jackson looked at Dean confused. “Daddy why you all hugging and crying?” 

“Oh Jack. Papa is having another baby. So you're going to be a big brother.” He picked the little boy and held him. 

“A baby?” 

“Yup. The baby is in papa's tummy.” Dean smiled at their son. 

“Cool.” He smiled showing his dimples. 

*****

7 months later, Sam had their baby. They didn't wanna know what they were having this time around so they were surprised when the baby was another boy. He looked just like Jackson just with Sam's hazels eyes. He looked at Dean as he helped Jackson hold the new baby. Bobby walked into the room and just smiled. 

“Hey Bobby.” Sam said with a smile. 

“I'm going to let granddad Bobby hold the baby okay.” 

“Okay daddy.” He smiled at his daddy and baby brother. 

Dean walked over to the older man and handed him the baby. Dean sat back on the chair with Jackson on his lap. 

“So what did you all name this little guy?” 

“We named him Bentley Easton Winchester.” Sam said with a smile. 

Dean watched his family with a smile. He loved his family so much. He held Jackson a little closer. Jackson smiled at his daddy and kissed him on his cheek.

“Why don't you have granddad take you down to get you something to eat.” Dean looked at Bobby and smiled. 

Bobby gave Bentley to Sam. Jackson gently hugged his papa before going over to Bobby. He took his granddad's hand. They walked out of the room leaving Sam and Dean a lone. 

*****

“So when I went to Jackson from Bobby at home. I picked this up to bring with me.” He handed Sam a small box. 

Sam opened the box and saw a ring. “Dean isn't this mom's ring?” 

“Yeah it is and I want you to wear as wedding ring. I know we can't actually get married but I really want you to wear a ring because we're basically are husbands. Everyone thinks we're married anyways .” He smiled at him. 

“I would love to wear it. We have to get you one too.” He smiled at his brother. 

“We will once you're all healed up.” He leaned and slid the ring on Sam's left ring finger. He gently kissed the younger man. 

“I love you Dee.” 

“I love you too Sammy.” 

Dean sat on the bed with Sam and watched him with Bentley. He loved his life so much. He was so scared when he found out the Sam was pregnant with Jackson but he is so happy that they were able to leave hunting forever. He loved his family more than anything in the world. He felt Sam laid his head on this shoulder. He kissed the younger man's head.


End file.
